


Only Fairytales End in Happily Ever

by Labyrinth_Layabouts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Layabouts/pseuds/Labyrinth_Layabouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Buffy!verse in which Cas is Giles, Dean is Ms. Calendar and somehow Kevin is Buffy. Predictable chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fairytales End in Happily Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this fic as completed because it is my first and I will not promise anything more than what is here now. Unbetad and subject to change. Hope you enjoy anyway!

“Oh goody. More books.” A heavy stack of ancient volumes hit the library table. Dust does its duty and caters to the whim of a nose untested.  
A day in the cold, stuffy library. Just want this day needed. Who needs spring time weather when you've got a librarian with a book fetish?

Give me vampires or give me death. 

“Oh- ah- I haven't gone through the new arrivals yet. Just put it-” A vague gesture meant to be construed as ‘over there’ is helpfully used, “-that pile there. Yes.” 

“The Charlie pile. Gotcha.” Kevin slides the books across the table to be closer to the leaning pile of books Charlie is slowing working through. 

“Once I've gone through them you can, ah, skim it.” 

“Scan it, Cas. It’s scan it.” Dean Winchester shuffles in with two boxes stacked high in his arms. Sleeves rolled up, the new computer science teacher has the market on teachers-too-attractive-for-their-own-good. The freckles being just an unfair advantage against us common folk. 

“Of course.” Mr. Novak’s furrowed brow say enough.

“Oh I know. Our ways are strange and perverse. Slaves to the- what did you call it?”

“Idiot box.”

Damn that laugh. “Idiot box. Yes that’s right.” The boxes go down beneath the table. “Give it time though, you’ll come around. Join us in the 20th century. Even you and your glasses can’t hold out forever.” 

A habited push up his nose rights Mr. Novak’s already perfectly stationed glasses. “Mr. Winchester, while I’m sure your computer science class is fascinating, I happen to believe the world would be better off if left to good books. Not all this nonsense of digitized letters.”

“E-mail, Cas. You can’t avoid it forever! You drive a car when 200 years ago it would have be considered a loud and monstrous contraption of steel. Times change. The industrial revolution you read about in those books happened so that we could continue into the new age of technology. You’re happy to accept vaccines but not a bit of simplified mailing?”

“That is completely beside the point.” Loose pages are gathered up from a book past it’s glory days. “You insist that the book is obsolete, but I couldn't disagree more.”

“I’m sure you couldn’t” Dean crosses his arms as he shifts his weight over his feet. 

Mr. Novak stops in his tidying. Dean’s self-satisfied smirk marks the reaction he was looking for. 

“Kevin,” Castiel turns his attention to the students. Charlie slows in her typing and Andy emerges from behind the library shelving, “why don’t we pack up for the day. I think we've spent more than enough time on this.” 

“I think I’ll stay a bit longer. I've almost finished up with Mythos and Demonology,” Charlie, always happy to have her nose resting soundly near a computer screen, looks up only to confirm she’s been heard. 

“Demonology? Bit of a heavy topic for a school library to be carrying, don’t you think.” Dean’s raised eyebrows leave his green eyes sceptic. 

“Ah- right. Well you know kids and their extra credit. Always happy to do a bit of deep hell diving in the lofty pursuit of those appled A’s.” Andy shrugs. You’d think by this point he’d have a handle on nervous smiles. “Gotta go.” 

Better to make an exit while the door remained open. 

“Right. And I have three too many exams to be cramming for. So I will leave you aged-adults to your dignified bickering.” In record time, Kevin is following Andy out the swinging doors. 

“It’s hardly bickering-” Castiel’s rough voice murmurs to absent ears. He looks over to see Dean still standing with his eyes on him. Castiel clears his throat. “I have work in the stacks if anyone finds need of me.” An agitated hand runs across the back of his neck before he turns to his escape. 

“You’ll sure wish you had a digitized cell phone when one day those stacks cave in and leave you trapped in your precious world of literature!” Dean calls after him. It doesn’t matter though. Only the tensing of Mr. Novak’s shoulders give any indication of him having heard the remark. Dean satisfies himself shifting a box with his foot, before he too makes his exit. 

The soft sound of Charlie’s keyboard clicking away fills the quickly settled silence.

 

\-----------


End file.
